Bees
The Bees are recurring antagonists to Winnie the Pooh, first seen in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Background Bees are small stinging insects known for making honey. In Disney cartoons, they often antagonize Donald Duck or Winnie the Pooh or any other character who messes with them and/or tries to steal their honey. Despite being enemies of Pooh and his friends, they are generally more neutral characters only getting angry because their honey is being stolen. Appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh is all out of honey and thinks of the idea to steal some from the bees. He uses a balloon and with the aid of Christopher Robin, the plan is in motion. Once Pooh got to the hole of the honey tree, he attempts to put his paw in the honey, one bee pops out the tree and Pooh thinks they're suspecting he's after their honey. Pooh then sticks his paw in the hole to grab some honey, but doesn't notice the bees stuck on his honey covered paw (one quickly escaped and warned his allies to prepare for attack), and unknowingly eats them. The bees buzzed in Pooh's mouth and he quickly spat them out of his mouth like seeds from a watermelon. After Pooh spat out a few more bees from his left ear, he kicked one bee (the queen bee) with his muddy foot, sending it into the mud below. They then attacked and battled Pooh, and that (queen) bee from the mud, angry at Pooh, flies back up and stings Pooh in his bottom as revenge, and Pooh swings back and got his bottom stuck in the bee's tree, much to the queen bee's laughter. The bees powerfully shot Pooh out of their hole like a cork from a soda bottle, and the balloon he held onto lets go of its string, sending Pooh flying on the balloon while the bees went in hot pursuit after him. After the balloon finally released all the air out, Christopher Robin and Pooh ran away while the bees attacked them. They are last seen when Pooh is sent flying out of Rabbit's hole (which he was stuck in) and into a tree. The impact sends an enormous group of them flying out of it and away out of being startled. It is unknown if they are the same ones in the honey tree that Pooh was trying to get some from. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The bees are recurring enemies in the show often seeming like army troops and are on constant look out for their foe Winnie the Pooh. Most episodes depict a more cartoonish version of them in contrast to their more realistic forms in their film appearances. The Tigger Movie Pooh is searching for Tigger's family but becomes distracted by the delicious scent of honey. The bees are suspicious of him and sting him on the hand when he tries to steal their honey but he sings them a lullaby which eventually puts them to sleep, allowing him to take some until they are accidentally awakened and chase him, Piglet and Eeyore. Piglet's Big Movie Pooh and his friends are working to obtain honey from their enemies. The bees become aware and begin to battle them. Rabbit tries to lullaby the bees by playing the violin, but the bees don't like the loud noise and steal the violin from him. Piglet bravely takes a decoy hive and traps them inside it. Eventually, they free themselves and attack the group once again. They hide inside Piglet's home but are able to sting Eeyore. Kingdom Hearts series The bees are enemies featured in their world 100 Acre Wood. Kingdom Hearts The bees first appear in ''Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Hunny Hunt where they are trying to pop Winnie the Pooh's balloon to prevent him from getting their honey. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The bees appear in the Hundred Acre Wood Command Board whenever the Hunny Hunt bonus is triggered. Several honeypots appear across the board, with bees hovering around some of them. The pots with bees take points away from the player. If the main player triggers Hunny Hunt, it is a one hundred percent guarantee that a pot with bees will fall directly on them, but if a computer controlled opponent triggers it, a pot without bees will fall on them. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories The bees appear again in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, where they are featured in various mini-games in the 100 Acre Wood section in Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the bees appear in Tram Common in Twilight Town in a small enclosure guarded by a middle-aged lady who seems to be quite frustrated with the insects. They only sting Sora or Roxas, causing very little damage. More of these bees can be exterminated in a mini-game called Bumble Buster - the less time taken to get rid of them, the more Munny Roxas gets. Their other appearance is in the Hundred Acre Wood is in the Spooky Cave, where they scare Tigger, Piglet, Roo, and Eeyore while Sora is trying to help the gang find a missing Pooh. Trivia *The bees have also been minor characters in some Donald Duck shorts, most notably those starring Humphrey the Bear. *One made a cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Nerdy Dancin'". *In the non-Disney animated film (From Dreamworks Animation SKG) Bee Movie, the main character is an anthropomorphic bee. (Played by Jerry Seinfeld.) In one scene, it is shown (as a "friendly cameo") that the bees of this rush are constantly attacked by Winnie the Pooh and Piglet, perhaps evidencing that the bees from this movie and the Bees of the Winnie the Pooh franchise are the same ones. *The only line the bees spoke in Piglet's Big Movie was Get the Little Guy! Gallery Pooh-Balloon.jpg|Pooh chasing the bees in Winnie the Pooh & the Honey Tree Tumblr_norqehTaV01r3jmn6o1_1280.png|A bee in Pooh's house tumblr_m182gkNhlr1r3jmn6o1_500.png Bees.PNG|The bees in The Tigger Movie Pooh'sLullabee.PNG|Pooh's Lullabee 6507_3.jpg|Pooh singing a lullaby to The Bees in The Tigger Movie sleeping bee.jpg|A bee sleeping in The Tigger Movie Piglet's Big Movie Bees.jpg|The Bees in Piglet's Big Movie Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Insects Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Bugs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bees Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters